Heavenly Hymn DISCONTINUED
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: Yami is a great singer, and is brought to heaven to become apart of God's choir. But not only is he there, Téa is too. Will they be able to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. It is Yami's Girl. I am so excited. I am posting my second Fic. I will have you know romance is a new thing for me, so don't hate me if it stinks. Also, don't get mad about the things that happen to Yami. I was upset too. I hope you do like it, and I really want you to read and review. If you don't, I'll be really upset, and I'll have to get my friends to review to make me feel better. Anyway, here is the fic. P.S. This is the last thing that I am posting until the end of Easter.

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO! or anything else that is named in this fan fiction.

_**Introduction**_

_Many have enjoyed the voice talents of groups and singers, such as U2, The Gorillaz, Madonna, Duran Duran, and even Maroon 5. But there is one singer whose talent is unknown to Hollywood. Even though he isn't a famous singer, his voice is at a level that even Bono can't reach. Some even say it rivals that of the voices of God's Choir of Angels. But what we don't know is what his voice got he, and his girlfriend, Téa, into. This young teen, named Yami, almost lost Téa, and his life on earth..._

_**Chapter 1- Yami can sing?**_

It was a rainy Friday afternoon. The choir at Domino High were preparing for a concert before Spring break. As the choir were settling into their seats, they noticed that their lead male singer, Jonathan, was missing.

"Oh No, What are we going to do?" asked a girl in the choir.

"He is the only one who knows the lyrics and is able to sing them!" said another.

"Settle down, people," said the choir instructor "I'm sure we'll think of something."

They choir members thought for a moment, until one had an idea.

"I know!" she said "Does anyone know someone who can sing and isn't in choir?"

"I do," said a voice "but I don't know if he'll do it."

As everyone turned to see who said this, they saw that it was Téa.

"Who is this young man?" the choir instructor asked.

"His name is Yami." Téa responded.

Everyone in the choir started talking.

"Yami can sing?"

"Not only is he good looking, byt he has a good voice too?"

"Yami is a great singer and he can memorize a song in an instant, but..."

"But what, Téa?" asked a girl.

"But he might not do it because he doesn't want to be made fun of." Téa replied.

"Don't worry, Téa," the choir instructor started "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Téa thought for a minute. She didn't want to let down the choir, but she also didn't want Yami to be made fun of.(thinking) "I know Yami would do anything for me, but not this. If he gets embarassed in front of the whole school, then our relationship will be over."

As Téa struggled with this, she heard a voice from her head. "Téa ask him, he will not leave you." As the voice faded, she wondered who or what it was.

**_Should Téa follow this mysterious voice, and if she does, will Yami leave her? Find out in Chapter 2. His Promise. _**


	2. His Promise

Hey, it's me. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. I hope the Easter bunny left you nice things. (I got Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.) Also happy Passover to those who celebrate it.I hope you enjoyed your Matzo. (My mom's friend is Jewish, and one day she gave me some Matzo and Swiss cheese while she was filling my IPod Nano, and it was so good, I couldn't stop myself.) One question for the Jewish people. How come it is spelled Matzo, but prounced Matza? It would be really helpful.I have some dates to give you all. I am Graduating 8th grade on June 14, 2006, my B-day is November 7, by what I have seen on other websites, Yugi's Birthday is June 4, my bff's b-days; Friend 1- January 5, friend 2- April 16 (no it isn't the Pope.), and friend 3- July 9, and finally, I am getting my braces off on April 27. Well here is my story. Umm I talked too much, Kaiba, will you do the disclaimer?

Kaiba- No, I am not your servant.

Yami's girl- If you love me?

Kaiba- No, I don't love you. You scare me.

Yami- How could you say that!

Yami's girl- ;( Wah. Yami, if you love me will you do the disclaimer?

Yami- Yes my sweet. The most beautiful Yami's girl 117 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or me(wah),or anything else.

Yami's girl- See, that is why this is my pen name, cause I'm Yami's Girl. But don't worry, everyone is his girl.

Yami- Oh Yeah!

Kaiba- You're a pig, Yami.

Yami- Go BURN, Kaiba.

The two keep fighting, while I start the story.

_**Chapter 2- His Promise**_

As Téa thought about what the voice said, she decided that she would follow it. And with that, Téa ran off the stage, and went to her homeroom.

In the homeroom.

"Okay Yami, if the legs of a triangle are 3 and 4, then what is it's hypotenuse?" said the homeroom teacher.

After he said this, the door felw open, and in came an out of breath Téa who said "Sorry for the interuption sir, but it is really important. i need to talk to Yami."

Then Joey started, "He probably got her preg-"

"Don't you even say that, Joey." Yami said cutting him off as the eye of wedjet appeared on his forehead.

"I didn't say anything." Joey said with a scared expression on his face.

As Yami was about to walk out the door, he said "Oh, I forgot, the hypotenuse is 5."

The door closed behind him. Then the teacher started, "Now can anyone tell me how Yami got the correct answer?"

Outside the classroom.

"Téa, what's wrong?" Yami asked with a worried tone.

Téa hesitated for a moment.

"Yami, remember your promise? The one where you would do anyhting for me, no matter what it was." Téa asked, as she stared into Yami's beautiful, dark purple eyes.

"Yes, Téa." he responded with a soft voice.

Then Téa frowned and said to him "I need you...to sing for the choir."

With that said, she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

Téa then felt a gentle hand turn her head forward and heard a soft voice saying "Anything for you, Téa."

Téa then opened her eyes and looked at him saying "I-I thought you would say no."

Yami leaned in and kissed her with a burning passion.

Then the two walked back together to the stage, with their fingers laced.

When the choir saw them, they rejoiced, thanking the couple.

Yami was given the music, and went into an empty room to practice by himself.

When he came back, he saw that the school was filling the capacious auditorium.

"Are you nervous?" Téa asked Yami.

"Well, I never sang infront of this many people before." he responded.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be right here."

Knowing that Téa will be by his side calmed Yami down a bit.

_**How will Yami do in the choir concert? Find out in chapter 3-So...Peaceful.**_

Well I hope you liked. I am sorry I haven't updated "The Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!" for a long time. I am very busy. Please read and review.

Yami's Girl 117 3


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have decided to discontinue this fic. It came up when I was going through a 'let's make Yami go into comas' and shiz. Sorry for those who took the time to read this.

I am leaving it up, however, so my fans may read it and see how much my writing has improved since then.

Sorry,

YG


End file.
